When Good Times Go Bad
by PhiladelphianVampire
Summary: My first song fic...be gentle. J/C
1. I Could Not Ask For More

I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans  
  
  
Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see  
A smile upon your face  
These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Jamie smiled. He couldn't believe this was really happening. As he held Caitie's hand, he   
could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. She was the love of his life and he told her that everyday.  
"I love you" Jamie sweetly whispered into her ear as she lay in bed, crying.  
This was it. The time was soon. A new addition to the Waite family was expected any   
moment. Jamie's heart was doing summersaults in his stomach. His thoughts never came to think   
if anything could go wrong. He only thought about how much everything was perfectly right.  
  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are  
Is everything in me  
These are the moments   
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Caitie wailed in pain, trying her best to smile at Jamie. Jamie was never more excited.   
His hand never hurt more, but he barely sensed it. All his soul was focused on this wonderful   
miracle taking place before his very eyes. His mother always talked about it and back then, it was   
nothing he wanted to hear. This was different. He was twenty four and ready. This was the   
moment.  
"You can do it, baby! Just a few more times! Come on!" He cheered her on.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had has come true  
Right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you  
Here with me  
  
These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
"It's a girl!" The doctor hollered, tossing the baby to the nurse.  
Caitie fell back, exhausted. Jamie kissed her forehead over and over whispering sweet   
nothing into her ear. He cried.  
"You did it." He laughed. "Caitie, Honey. You did it."  
"We did it." She smiled, grabbing the baby that was offered to her.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had has come true  
Right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you  
Here with me  
  
Jamie tickled the tiny baby. "What will we name her?"  
"How about, Sara?" Caitie asked, looking into the baby's large blue eyes.  
"Sara Waite it is." He laughed.  
  
I could not ask for more than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more 


	2. I Learned That From You

Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, I apologize. I DONT OWN ANYTHING,   
not the people, not the song...  
  
  
  
  
  
I Learned That From You by Sara Evans  
  
I remember the windows rolled down  
And the wind in my hair  
Driving around in your Daddy's old Chevy  
Like we were going somewhere  
We thought that summer  
Would last us forever  
Going steady was just something you do  
I didn't know much about love  
And I learned that from you  
  
Caitie sat on the couch, holding two-year-old Sara in her arms. The child slept and she wasn't that lucky. She could hear Jamie arguing over the phone. Something about not wanting a certain patient. She knew nothing was the same anymore. Ever since he got that job at the hospital, he had no time for her. Her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" Caitie asked, putting the phone to her ear.   
"Hey Caitie, how's everything going?" It was the voice of her best friend, Val.  
"Hi Val." Caitie sighed. She couldn't find it in her to be friendly tonight. "Everything is fine."  
"Oh, I hear something in your voice. What's wrong?" Val asked, toying with her.  
Caitie laughed a moment. "Nothing's wrong, Val. What do you want?"  
"Can't a girl call to talk to her best friend?" Val joked.  
"Of course, but you never do. You always need something or want to ask me something."  
"Okay, okay. I give up. You caught me. I wanted to invite you to a New Year's Eve party Tyler and I are throwing."  
"Sounds like fun." Caitie lied. "I'll ask Jamie about it and call you back, okay?"  
She quickly hung up with Val and sighed. She wouldn't ask him tonight. His mood sucked.  
  
Now those were some good times  
But lately, they don't seem to last  
And I guess I'm not nearly as strong  
As the drink in your glass  
And the nights just get later  
I could stay up and wait or just  
Go on to bed like I do  
I never knew nothing about lonely  
I learned that from you  
  
Caitie was awakened by the door. She sat up, then remembered she put Sara to bed hours ago. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock. 2:00 AM. She got out of bed and creeped down the steps. Jamie stumbled around the living room and finally passed out on the couch. She sighed and returned back to bed.  
"Val, he's never around anymore." Caitie whined, wiping her eyes.   
They sat on a park bench as the children played in the sandbox at the local park.  
"Caitie, I'm sure there's an explanation...being a doctor is stressful, I'm sure."  
"I'm not saying it isn't!" She sobbed. "Every weekend it's the same thing...he goes out drinking with his friends and returns in the middle of the night! And now, it's more then the weekends...he's about to lose his job for Christ's sake!"  
All Val could find herself to do is hug her best friend and tell her that everything will work out and be okay.  
  
And I learned how to kiss on a Ferris wheel  
And I made wishes at wishing wells  
And I fell into that fairy tale too  
And now I know  
That love ain't so easy  
But we tried, didn't we baby  
It's all right  
Some dreams weren't meant to come true  
I learned that from you  
  
Caitie shoved Jamie back and he hit the wall. He just looked at her, his eyes glassy and his breath wreaking of the scent of alcohol.  
"I can't take this anymore Jamie!" Caitie sobbed. "We hate each other! This isn't what I expected! I thought I loved you...but I guess I don't! I never did! I was with you because everyone wanted it to be that way!"  
"Oh, stop whining." Jamie's words slurred together.  
"No! I don't want to be with you anymore, Jamie. And I don't want my daughter growing up in this kind of household!"  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He screamed, stumbling away from the wall.  
Caitie took a minute to think. She could hear Sara crying in the kitchen and she knew it was because they were screaming. Caitie knew what she had to do.  
"I'm leaving you, James Waite!"  
  
One night while the whole world was turning   
I left you a note  
I told you that I'd always miss you  
Then I let you go  
I'm living outside of  
Some town I ain't heard of  
And I think about the boy that I knew  
I didn't know you could fall out of love  
I learned that from you  
  
Jamie never believed her. He knew she couldn't find it in herself to leave him. Where would she go? No one is better than him. He walked in the door after a night of work and for the first time, the house was quiet. He plopped down onto the couch and reached for the TV remote. Maybe Caitie took the baby out for a while. What he found, instead of the remote...was a note. He picked it up and turned on the light.  
  
And I learned how to kiss on a Ferris wheel  
And I made wishes at wishing wells  
And I fell into that fairy tale too  
Now I know that love ain't so easy  
But we tried  
Didn't we baby  
It's all right  
Some dreams weren't meant to come true  
I learned that from you  
  
Jamie cried. For the first time since Sara was born he cried. This was worse, he was sobbing until his head hurt. How could he let the only things that mattered to him slip away? What was he going to do now? He fell asleep, remembering the good times with the love of his life.  
  
I remember the windows rolled down   
And the wind in my hair... 


End file.
